2012-06-27 Stark Expo - Phantom of the Oprah
Stark Expo 2012. What a Glorious Event of Epic Technological Proportions. There is really way too much going on to really figure out what Stark Expo is. Except for the fact that it is pretty much ComiCon, DragonCon, Anime Central and everything else all rolled up into a tight little Stark Marked package. It's really beyond the the word awesome. Flushing Meadows is the site of this particular Stark Expo and the party is already going. Press has been allowed in, guests are arriving, the DJ is going and the Kickoff Party is already in Early Swing. Which just means that this party is going to be one of those that goes allllllll night long. Security is all over the place and they don't exactly seem to be hidden, but that just means there's more security hidden. One of the more distinctive decorations, besides all the Stark This and Stark That and the Iron Man This and the Iron Man That happens to be the WANTED: Justin Hammer posters that have been littered around the entire shindig. It's really a huge party. And it's really a big 'nyah nyah' to Justin Hammer. For whatever reason. Anyway, there's bars all over the place for those with a stamp on their hands for drinking. Those who don't have the stamp, just have some of the many non-alcoholic versions of Big People Drinks, kay? And there's also lights and fireworks and lots and lots of women. It's really just quite the party and the Guest of Honor is likely set to make his arrival any minute now. Oh yeah, the DJ's playing some Kid 'n Play right now. Deal with it. And mingle. With each other. And be dressed to impress, dammit. It's Tony Stark Party. Barbara Gordon would not miss Stark Expo for anything. Tech, tech, and more tech. It's like someone let Oracle loose in a virtual playground. The wheelchair-bound redhead rolls through the rows of displays, jotting down notes on a tablet PC in her lap. She's wearing a Captain America logo t-shirt and jeans, in honor of the patriotic popsicle. She pauses to look at one of the Wanted posters and snorts. "You know, I probably wouldn't even know who the heck this Justin Hammer guy was if Stark didn't give him so much free publicity." Yes, she's talking to herself it seems. Although, really, she's speaking to Alfred over her comm. . o O (ZOMG THIS IS SO AWESOME. Thank you so much Aunt Iris for your bangin' press credentials. This is like the sweetest party -evah-) Floppy red hair sprouts from the top of a 70s style, baby blue tuxedo that Wally West wears on this fine evening. They have food. Everywhere. And Wally assaults the stewards with the trays like an unwanted fratboy at the party. His mouth is halfway full of one of those small sandwhiches when he notices a familiar face. "He's..." the young man begins with a mouth ful and then takes a moment to swallow. "He's an engineer. He ain't that bad. Hi Barbara. You might not remember me. My name is Wally. We met at NYU. You were there for a librarian gig and I was there...well you didn't know this, but I was there to get my financial aid straightened out." Another figure who isn't normally the kind one would find at such a place is Selina Kyle who returned to Gotham just the other day only to turn back around when she realized she somehow was given a ticket. Hanging out in the doom and gloom of the city she calls home will have to wait another day or two as she decided a bit more relaxing is in order. As she cruises around, looking curiously at the various displays and making small talk where she's able to, Selina can not help but to look for her date from the other evening. Not that she is expecting to see him, truly. But still... one can hope. Finally! After a Lois & Clark roadtrip, the femme reporter has managed to slink away from her partner and is now exploring the Expo solo; her violet eyes scan the crowd for anything... news worthy. Oh look! Ms. Kyle. She smiles lightly, continuing to meander about. An old, worn leather jacket and a white shirt and jeans that seem to swallow the lanky, bushy haired young adult ensconced within ducks in amongst exhibit after exhibit. He is Frederick Jager, another one of the faceless nobody's jostling for swag and a hot dog, though his ticket says 'Randy Hester'. Maybe Hester was the thin one, maybe the fat one...he had been sort of trying to avoid a right cross at the time, so he was a bit hazy on the details. For the moment, he seems more intent on the hot dog but it really is nice to be in the thick of it all. "Guy could get lost in this party and not show up again until Monday." He remarks to no one in particular, perhaps more a declaration of hope than anything else. One could be one of the thousands in this makeshift mobile city of Stark's, while he ooh'd and ahhh'd like everyone else and got to play at being a guy with a life again. Some, namely the three dozen people on the internet who might care about these things, call him Dragnet. But that requires a different change of clothes, and a much deeper tone of voice. Babs looks at Wally and his mouth full of food, and a brow arches. "Wow, are you always hungry? Last time I saw you, you wanted to know if the librarians had any chow." She grins. "And I know who Hammer is, I just get the impression Mister Stark would prefer no one knew who he was. In which case, constantly mentioning him is probably not the best strategy." Wally swallows the rest of the sandwhich and looks sort of hurt, "Why? Does this tuxedo make me look fat?" He pats at his stomach, eyeing it warily. "Alright, alright, alright! Welcome to Stark Expo Tech LOVAAAAAHHHHHHS! I'm your Auido Entertainment for the Night, just call me DJ Tanner!" That's right, the DJ is rocking the microphone right now while some random instrumental is playing in the background. "Now I know you're anxious to get the Expo started, right?!" This the part where you're supposed to scream: "YEAH!" Do it. "Well alright then! Ladies and Gentlemen! Mostly, the ladies, though. Give it up for, not just the man, but the IRON MAN! Tony! Staaaarrrrrrrk!!!" Pyrotechnics that look as if they belong on a bad wrestling show go off around the small stage area where none other than Tony Stark himself comes waltzing out. That's right, the Guest of Honor is in one of his ever so finely tailored suits; black with a tie that was most certainly picked out by Pepper. He's got one of his many pairs of slick shades on and he just stands there, with his hands up, pyrotechnics going off all around him and fireworks all up in the sky. And he's going to milk this. Because he hasn't even reached for a microphone. Just... give him a round of applause or something. Lois Lane meandering through the crowd, Lois uses her Daily Planet press pass to get up into the Media Area of the crow, up front and right, by the stage. She takes out her pad and pen, watching as Tony makes his grand entrance. With a shake of her head and a smirk on her face, the Metropolis jot a brief: enter Tony, like a boss. And yes, the DJ is now playing Like A Boss by Lonely Island. Frederick is one of the first to applaud. He isn't really all that much of a jaded soul, and the explosions and the fact that its GOD DAMNED IRON MAN! Say what you will about flawed men and egos and general character flaws, but the man knows his way around suits. And technology. Armor most of all. God, what he would give for five minutes _alone_ with that man. "To pick his brain. Totally to pick his brain." He says hurriedly to himself. Apparently he has a bit of the inner fanboy in him for technologists and capes both. He rolls his shoulder as he continues scarfing down his dinner for the evening, listening to chatter and marveling at every gigdet and doodad that...might serve another purpose. Already the ideas percolate in his head. The hot dog won't make him fat, he thinks. Given the high calorie diet that dodging and bobbing and weaving requires, he'll probably remain lean the rest of his life. Selina turns around just as the fireworks start to go off, the volume of which along with the general uproar Tony's arrival undoubtedly causes more than enough to drown out the drawled out conversation she was having with a very nice Defense Department contractor. "Oh God..." She claps. Barbara applauds for Tony, even giving him a whistle of appreciation. "Have to hand it to the guy," she notes to Wally, "he knows how to make an entrance. And a repulsor. And a reactor. And a lot of really, really cool things." She snorts at Wally's question. "It makes you look like you were just unfrozen after being cryogenically stasis-ed in the 1970s, but not fat, no." "Don't hate me cuz I look hawt," Wally says as he raises up his hands and claps for Stark. "I like my inventors with a bit of a pizzaz. I dig on the showmen of the world." In the press box, Lois continues making notes to herself: fireworks, DJ.... Lois sighs to herself, hoping Stark does something interesting. Maybe some killer robots... just saying. Usually he doesn't try to intrude, but the conversation between Barbara and Wally does intrigue him a bit. "The old school futurists. The guys who knew the world could be fixed with a bit of sweat and the right solution." He says after some reflection, hand still in his pocket as the other pushes the remainder of his hot dog into digestive ruin. "Got to hand it to him, he may talk about the world like its the future, but that attitude is...well, you see guys like him decades ago. I suppose he's the most traditional out of all of us, in a way." And then he realizes he is rambling, and abruptly falls back into a nervous silence. Babs idly tugs on one of Wally's suit jacket edges. "The 70s haven't really made a comeback yet. You trying to go for one all on your own Walls?" That sounds like she's already given him a nickname. The other man gets a smile and a nod. "Hello. And yeah, Stark is like something out of one of the old-school World's Fairs." "Girl, I /am/ my own comeback," responds Wally. Whatever that means. He smiles and nods at the guy who pipes up. "That's right man, like Howard Hughes. It's warm in the desert. But it's clean. Send me the blueprints." His grin grows, "I'm Walls. This chica here? The one with the smart look and the smarter tongue? She's Babs." So much applause. So many women. So many fans. Finally, Tony makes the motion for the microphone to get tossed at him and he snatches it out the air. The music dies down a bit as he brings it up to his mouth. "Y'know. Pepper wrote this amazing speech for me to say tonight. It was all about Dad and his dream and how I made it a reality. It was really sentimental. But I'm afraid I just can't bring myself to say it right now." He takes some steps over to the edge of the stage, where he's likely about to jump off or something. "Because this is a party. I know it says Stark Expo on the doors and the banners and pretty much everything around here, but this week is not about me. It's about you guys. Each and every one of you make Stark Enterprises what it is and I want to say thank you. So: Thank you!" He holds up his hands once again for some applause, but this time it is for everyone in attendance. "Oh. By the way. As a thank you gift? Everyone here tonight to kick off this party is leaving with an S-Phone." And with that, he tosses the microphone over his shoulder, DJ Tanner kicks the music back up and Tony Stark hops off the stage. Time to drin-- er, mingle. Frederick actually manages a meagre chuckle at Wally's words. Its not that he isn't funny, just that Fred is a more understated fellow. "Except less obsessive compulsive, one would hope. Judging by his lifestyle, he seems less inclined to isolate himself, much to our benefit." He says, nodding in sync with Babs. "Frederick, my friends call me Freddy." The way he uses the tone suggests its still something of a rare thing. "I apologize for intruding, but I hear these conventions, these expos, are social gatherings, yes? I thought it rude to eat Mr. Stark's food and ogle his technology and not at least try to get into the spirit of it." Babs looks from Freddy to his nametag curiously as she comments. "Stark is a bit more into himself than Hughes but - HOLY CRAP A FREE S-PHONE!!!!" Ok, so maybe Tony just made a fan of Babs, and spared Frederick from questions about his identity not matching his tag. Not that she doesn't already have an S-Phone and a Lexdroid and a few other models. Ok Oracle has those. But this one Barbara Gordon can use for her own personal non-vigilante info broker communications. Squee! 'free s-phone, thankyou to all, it's a party,' Lois writes down in her notepad, then closes it with a click. Her eyes search out to catch Tony, hoping to corner him into an interview, show the rest of these two-bit dime-store reporters how it done! "Oh man. Freddy. Babs." The Wallster is fast friends already. "Freakin' S-phone. Are you serious? I wanted one sooooo bad." And the speechifying begins. Thankfully Tony's not exactly one to wax at any great length and the roundabout back-patting's concluded fairly quickly. Remembering she was chatting with someone, Selina turns around and offers the nice man a business card and a smile. "I look forward to working with you on that fund raiser," she says before excusing herself. Pushing through a throng of people while mentally planning on getting Stark to autograph the free phone she'll be getting so it can be auctioned off for charity later on. Indeed, her own fan tendencies save Frederick from a lot of questions, which gives him time to...come up with something. "Oh this? My friend had a ticket, but could not go. There was some..discrepancy when I tried to get in, and so still got stuck with his name. I will see about getting it changed." He says somewhat hurriedly, injecting just the right tone of nervousness and genuine abashment. Its sort of true, after all. Except the guy had tried to hit him first. "A...." Tony's gifting suddenly sinks in. "Well, I think it safe to say my week has been made." "I don't even think these models are out on the market for purchase yet," Babs enthuses. She looks about ready to burst from happiness. "That trumps the last E3 goody bags. And to think, I was going to stay home and wash my hair tonight instead of coming." Tony Stark is actually headed towards a bar when the incoming Lois is spotted and he turns to make it look like he was not about to go and get something delicious and alcoholic to drink. He just plasters on a smile while shaking hands with a couple of people as he keeps one eye on the reporter on her approach. He might as well get prepared. Meanwhile, Stark Enterprise Interns (all hot women) are wandienrg around and passing out S-Phone boxes. Collecting her S-Phone box, Lois makes her way to Tony's side and smiles at him. "Mr. Stark, we meet again. Thank you for the phone," she says, holding it up toward him. "How's the expo going for you so far?" Her tone is pleasant, her smile warm and well controlled. Yup. Someone's fishing for a story. Selina finally manages to get where she can grab a phone and then the struggle to move is resumed, this time when she moves towards where Anthony Ewdard Stark himself can be found. "Hopefully he won't mind," she grumbles under her breath. He just might balk if he were to realize one of his fancy-schancy toys is going to be sold when he gave them away for free but, at the same time, maybe he'll be understanding. It is for charity after all, and he is supposed to be a philanthropist. Maybe Frederick doesn't get it. "But your hair is already so fine and lustrous..." He says with a confused tone. Or maybe it is one of these female things. He has sort of been living an abnormal life for the last few months bordering on year, so its entirely possible the fairer sex has changed. He leans back just a little on his heels with a shuffle as he receives his phone too. Maybe he should get an actual phone plan under a fake name. Maybe Mr. Hester felt generous? "Its a very generous gift." He admits. Babs gladly accepts her phone from one of the models. She snaps the UPC code with her bar reader on her tablet and nods her head. 'Yep, I was right, not even released on the market yet. This is awesome!" She blinks a little at Freddy's comment about her hair, and her cheeks color slightly."Um, thanks, I think." "And I don't think /those models are out on the market either/" Wally says as a group of interns walks by. "You're hair looks amazing. It's red. Like mine." He slaps at Frederick, "Right, Freddy-my boy? Say I'm right. Say...Yes Wally, you're right." It is entirely possible that Frederick has been taken in by the social nature of this event. Ot maybe that he does not know Wally. Also, it may just be because it happens to be ture. "Yes Wally, you are right." He parrots, though there does seem to be genuine emotion behind it. He seems to notice the physics effect of the pat later, sending him off balance for a moment. Coordinated he may be, but sudden invasions of space are still a shock. Posing for a picture, Stark is then whisked away to 'safety' by Lois Lane. And he's got a big smile on his face because of it or something. Who really knows. "Hey. Now you can call me first before you sneak in." He's willing to let everything be bygones but he just has to tease her about it. "I have a really good feeling about this year's Expo, Ms. Lane. On the record." He then grins and winks at her. "Off the record, you look stunning. On second thought, go ahead and leave that on the record too." Lois is all too happy to link elbows with the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist to lead him to 'safety', laughing with him brightly. "Hey! NOw I can call you before I sneak in," she repeats, winking at the word can. "You DID program in your number already, didn't you? And, thank you. I'll just tuck that little compliment away for later, when I'm feeling sad." "Do you think we could get Stark's autograph?" Babs asks the fellas. She would love to stick one on her monitor at the Clock Tower. "Babs...uhm," Wally begins as he scratches his head, "I don't know how to say this but I think you'd have a better chance than Fred or I here. I mean, you're the hot chick. That's kind of what Tony is in to." "You're not allowed to feel sad. You have an S-Phone. I don't even have an S-Phone." Tony's actually not kidding. Pepper won't let him open his yet. He keeps his smiling going, whilst traversing the party with Lois Lane on one arm. "Are you planning on coming to the entire week of festivities or am I just being blessed with a one time deal tonight?" "I second Wally's opinion. You are extremely striking, and seem to be able to hold a conversation of far greater intellectual depth than either of us." Squeeing aside...but they are all fans, are they not? Even if Mr. Stark's roguish good looks and charm are not what attract certain men, they certainly can squee over the great and wonderful toys he gives the world. He's really sort of a giant nerd Old Spice commercial. Frederick for his part tries to remain calm, stoic...composed. Still, being in the presence of one who might get a Stark autographed phone is a powerful thing! "Depends on how interesting the party is," Lois retorts, grinning. "Though, you could just ask nicely, and offer to give me the tour personally," she points out, walking wherever TOny seems to want to take them, stpoping when he stops. "Hot chick? Striking?" Babs asks Wally and Fred. She looks down at her chair, then pushes her glasses up on her nose. "If you say so. But we can try. Wally can you push me over there? He's being interviewed, maybe we can catch him when he finishes. "Anything you say, boss." Wally's hands grasp the back of Barbara's chair and he begins walking her over towards Tony Stark. Wow. This is it. Going to intercept /the/ Tony Stark. As Iron Man: One of Kid Flashers heroes. As Tony Stark: one of the budding mechanical engineer's heroes. This is the big time. "Now I can't do that. You know how busy I am. I barely had time to come to my own kickoff party." Stark is having quite the time messing with Lois and playing this Dodge Exclusive Interview game. He's not really good at that stuff. That's what Pepper's for. He glances up, though, to see incoming fans (everybody's a fan until proven otherwise) and leans over to Lois. "Be nice. I've got fans incoming." Frederick for his part hangs back a little ways. He is neither the driver nor their face in this operation, and quite frankly he is achieving two milestones already: talking to a girl for the first time outside of the AIDOS (Its amazing what a face plate and Ballistics grade mesh will do for a guys confidence), and being about to meet THE MAN. A legend whom Frederick for the most part is attempting just to emulate in the palest fashion. "Yes ma'am." He intones in solidarity. They have....Purpose." Lois smirks at Tony, winks, and retorts softly, leaning toward him to almost whisper, "No promises, Playboy." With that, the reporter, looks over at the incoming, looking like just another pretty girl hanging on to Tony Stark... at least, she WOULD if she wasn't wearing that Daily Planet Press Badge on her jacket. Babs holds out a notepad and Sharpie to Tony. "Can I get an autograph, Mister Stark? I can't stay until the signing you have later, I have a physical therapy session later." Tony is pulling away from Lois as he cracks a smile at the wheelchair bound hottie. "Of course." Tony says almost as rehearsed as ever, taking the sharpie and the notepad and scrawling something deliciousy Stark on the notepad: 'Tony Stark, Iron Man.' Yeah, he signs both names. But there's more like his phone number and: 'Call Me. I can help with the physical part of that therapy.' When he hands the notepad back to Babs, there's a Stark smile and a wink attached to it. Oracle would snap off a wise-ass comment at the audacity of Stark. But this is mild-mannered Barbara Gordon. The librarian. "Why, ah, thank you. Mister Stark. I'll consider that." On the 32nd of Neveruary. She looks at Wally and Freddy and then hands them each a business card for her Gotham U Library self. "Nice seeing both of you. Keep in touch? My email is on there." Then she is off! Lois remains where she is left, smiling nicely as she uses her iPhone to snap a quickl picture. Caption: Stark autographs gift for.... research name. Lois chides herself for not asking, and makes a mental note to find a PC way to finish that caption. Wally's eyes go wide at Freddy as he smiles, "Hubba-Hubba. We got digits. High 5!" He gives a high5 in Freddy's direction, warranted or not. Then he takes a pen from the inside of his jacket and writes his number on Babs' card for Freddy. "Yo. Gimme a call if you wanna chill sometime. I'm a student at NYU and all my peeps went home for the summer. I don't know jack about this city. BUst it." He puts his pen back in his pocket. "I gotta bounce." Stark is grinning the entire time just to make sure everything goes the right way. He's too busy making sure that he's posing for pictures and autographing whatever else he needs to autograph to be worried about what Lois may be planning in terms of stories. He looks up at the others that were nearest, looks like two guys, and offers, "Enjoy your phones." Stark Smile! That will do, Babs. That will do. Frederick is not one for his own glory, he is pleased and impressed enough just to have been in the presence of such an undertaking. He takes the card and puts it into his jacket pocket, making sure it stays in the nice one, the one that isn't sort of wearing out its welcome. Maybe if he gets an actual cell phone account with the right protections. Note to self: add identity theft (Ideally of someone dead) to his list of skills. Still though, the Stark smile and the actual words spoken to him do trigger something...uncharacteristic. A slow, sincere nod and the words mouthed. "Godspeed, Mr. Stark." And with that, he too is one of the crowd again. Lois adds to her mental note: Check NYU student roster. She steps up toward Tony, still smiling. "Well, Mr. Stark. Unless you can think of something more interesting, I think I might just head off to look at the exhibits here," she says, no malice or bait in her tone. "Though I'd really love to have you show said exhibits to me. I think it'd be a nice angle, having your thoughts about things in there. Let people hear more about you and your company's direction." "I'll be in touch." is tossed to Lois, before Tony whirls on his heels and heads off into the crowd. Time to get his hands on some drinks and some models. Oh yeah, this party has just been kicked off! And the week's just beginning... Category:Logs Category:Events